Forum:Some questions
Hi am a big fan of Godfather movies (and not the 3rd part) and I've recently decided to read the novel, because I felt that my thirst of knowledge will not be satisfied by just watching a movie. Now I've done reading and I must say that this is the best thing I've ever read in my life! Nothing ever delivered me so much pleaure! However, upon reading the novel, I met the number of questions, which a movie may barely aswer, or only mentiones these things few times. I can get all my answeres on these wikia, however, I would like to personally research the information I need. In this wikia I've found that you guys did a good job finding all these info on nearly every character, story, plot, the game etc. However, I am not really sure what did you use to find all this info. I mean the movie is not enough to know everything bound with GF and the game has nothign to do with the whole story IMO and even the novel left some of my questions ananswered (however did answer many other questions I asked myself even after watching the movie numerous times) Soo..my questions: 1. Where is it said that Luca has killed Khartoum and put its head into Woltz bed? 2. I did not find any inforamtion about Vito Corleone's vendetta on Ciccio with the help of Don Tommasino and the novel does not say much about Vitos childhood. 3.Where is the info on Luca Brasi about persuasing his whore to throw a newborn in the fridge? 4.There's two other novels which are not by Mario Puzo. Godfather Returns and Godfather Revenge. How do you think, do they have to do something with the original storyline, are they worth reading? 5.Also, where can I find info on EVERYTHING? :) I mean, this wikia has nearly ever chracter described, every story etc, but again, what souces did you guys use? I am excited, btw, nice Wikia guys! :First of all, thanks for the nice words! It's always nice to see someone appreciates the efforts being put in this wiki and being enthusiastic about The Godfather. :) :But to answer you're questions, most of all the info on this wiki is considered "canon" which means it's directly taken from official sources like the novels and reference books and lately I've been adding a lot of sources to back it up. I also have the three novels as ebooks so I can easily look up things. :You're first question is actually a really good one. Although it's generally accepted by most of the fans that Luca was the one who decapitated the head of Khartoum and put it in Woltz' bed, it's indeed not explicitely stated in the original novel. However, the two newer novels (who aren't written by Puzo himself), do confirm and explain that it was Luca who was responsible for it. :The second question. Much of Vito's early life is being told in the original novel and much of it is directly used in the second film. However, the second film (written by Puzo and Coppola) does provide some new details and slightly changes certain events. The original novel does not include that Vito returned to Sicily to take his revenge on Don Ciccio, who isn't named in the novel either. So the second film provided this event, including Don Tommasino helping Vito to take his revenge. He is the one who gets shot when Vito murders Ciccio and this explains why you see him in a wheelchair in the first film. :You're third question is in fact explained in the original novel in the chapter about Michael being in Sicily. :About the two other novels. They were not well received by many of the 'diehard' fans. Personally, I'm somewhat indifferent about the novels as I think they aren't really bad but not really good either. :TBH, I haven't actually completely read both of them. What I can say about those two novels is that the writing style is pretty good and they provide some interesting details and a decent background story. So if you want to know more about the side characters I think they will satisfy you. :But a large part of the story seems to be dedicated to the writter himself and he has created a new character which seems to be based on himself: Nick Geraci. This part of the story I do not like and this is also the biggest complaint about the fans who read the novels. :Imo, the writer also made a big mistake for not expanding on the story of the second film and he has moved that pretty much to the background. This mistake is probably even worse than creating the Nick Geraci character. :But if you take much of the Nick Geraci story with a pine of salt I think the novels are enjoyable and a decent read ant they do provide interesting (and decently researched) information about side characters like rival Dons and families. :Then the last question. I would really recommend these three reference books: :*The Godfather Book, by Peter Cowie :*The Godfather Legacy, by Harlan Lebo :*The Annotated Godfather, Jenny M. Jones :If you're interested in everything you want to know about The Godfather I would recommend "The Godfather Book", which imo is really a masterpiece. This book pretty much covers every aspect of the films like the making of the films, but also background information like the Mafia and themes used in the films. :But If you're more interested in technical information about the making of the films I would recommend "The Godfather Legacy". :The Annotated Godfather is about the screenplay of the first film and goes very much into detail and is a beautiful book. Definitely recommended. Hope this answers you're questions. You're ofcourse very welcome to join this wiki and help making it even better. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for quick answer Sonny Black. You did actually provide me with nessesary information! As for Luca Brasis 'horror story', well, when I said I've read the novel I mean't I was going to finish it in a couple of hours LOL. So imagine my surprise...when I posted my post and began reading, the part where that old lady in Sicily appeared and told Michael about Luca appeared and I was like WTF..but I could not edit my post because I am not really familiar with wiki managment hehe. You've really asnwered all of my questions and now I am more than sure to read all the novels, including those, which were not written by Puzo. Right now, I've planned reading five Puzo's books. These are: The Family (I really suggest reading this one..its brilliant), The Godfather, The Sicilian, Omerta, The Last Don. Basically, 4 mafia novels and The Family (which is sort of mafia-like novel aswell IMO). Right now, I've just finished reading 'The Godfather' and I've already read The Family. After finishign other 3 books I will be reading 2 other GF novels and reference books. Can I only get them via .pdf, or are these avaible irl? I mean, call me oldfasioned, but I really like reading normal books rather than staring in monitor hehe, Anyway, thx for quick responce. Again, Godfather the novel is the best I've ever read and the movie (especially the first part) is my faviourite movie (another my favourite movie is Once Upon A Time in America btw, but GF is still the best). Don Corleone is my idol. Not because he's a mafioso or a powerfull man, but because he may deservedly be called 'a man of respect'. No wonder why Gecno put him in the same line with God and death stating that he, the Don, has the power to cure him...